The Very Naughty Grasper With Very Bad Luck
by Youkai Dreams
Summary: For a long time now, Tohma has insisted on making Shuichi and Eiri’s relationship a living hell. Completely fed up, Shuichi decides to make Tohma “pay” for what he’s done. Too bad yen is the furthest thing on his mind.


The _Very_ Naughty Grasper With _Very_ Bad Luck  
By: Youkai Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation; I have nothing to do with it. I can only hope to entirely own this storyline. (With so many fanfics these days...I bet every "original" idea shows up at least three or four times at least.)

A/N: You guys are horrible! I wanted to find a sexy rapish story with Shuichi and Tohma- Tohma being uke, but no-body had written one. You guys actually made me not be lazy and write a story! How could you do this? I'm suppose to sit here and read hot, sexy stories you all have written. Oh well, you guys just owe me a favor now J. Let me warn you- this is a very darkish (yet...somehow very sexy) story. Okay...moving onward

Summary: For a long time now, Tohma has insisted on making Shuichi and Eiri's relationship a living hell. Completely fed up, Shuichi decides to make Tohma "pay" for what he's done. Too bad yen is the furthest thing on his mind.

Dedication:

1) Araki (Hitoro). Hey girl! Haha, I have no clue how you inspired me to write this. Well, actually, I had the idea in my head for a while, but somehow, you convinced me to write it. Well, not literally...considering I'd never told you I had this idea  
2) The author of "Sexy Motherfcker." Considering this authoress and I are not acquainted at all as of yet (hopefully that will change soon xD), I wanted to dedicate this fic to her. I have no clue why her story inspired me to write this, but it somehow did.  
3) I'm also dedicating this to Naomi (Miyumi-Chan), Odzy (LadySuchitaka) and Elena (Shinigami-Akumu) for the pure hell of it. You guys are awesomelicious!  
I want to thank all of you!

The _Very_ Naughty Grasper With _Very_ Bad Luck  
Chapter One: A Surprising Encounter

Seguchi Tohma was currently seated on the black leather sofa in his office. He was annoyed with all the, well, lack of talent so many people possessed. His desk was crowded with demo CD's, and life stories on how getting a record deal would allow people to make enough money to pay for their mother's operation, allow them to buy Christmas presents for their families elsewhere in the world, and so on, and so forth. It was truly pathetic.

When Tohma actually listened to the demos, he became infuriated. How could someone even think of wasting his precious time with such...shit? How much of a fool did people take him for? With a heavy sigh, he lifted himself from the now uncomfortable couch, dragged himself to his desk, and sat down.

"Maybe I should just go home," he considered aloud, feeling oddly defeated. He directed his gaze toward the large window behind him. "It _is_ almost three in the morning, and I am positive everyone has left." Sighing lightly, Tohma began organizing his desk, and gathered the necessary items he needed for returning home. He was slightly interrupted by a light knock on the door. This surprised him...why would anyone be here this late- or early, rather?

"Seguchi-san? May I come in, please?" Tohma looked at the door suspiciously. 'Shuichi...' He did not answer.

"Seguchi-san?"

He set the items in his hands back on his desk, and once again sat down on his chair. "Hai, Shindou-kun."

Shuichi timidly opened the door, and walked into the hefty office. Tohma noticed a glare illuminating from his pants, but only for a second. He dismissed it altogether.

"What's wrong, Shindou-kun? Why are you here so late?"

The pink haired boy ignored the question, and looked around. "Is anyone else still here?"

"I do not believe so, however, discovering your presence is compelling me to believe otherwise. Why?"

"Good." Shuichi walked over to the door, and closed it. Turning himself around again, he re-approached Tohma.

"Shindou-kun?"

"Be quiet, Tohma. No need to be afraid...yet, although I assure you, you will be by the time we're finished."

The blonde eyed him carefully. What made the child think he could do something to him? "Shuichi, whatever you have planned, I suggest you..." His voice trailed off as the shiny object he saw earlier made itself known. A knife. Tohma was startled now.

He tried to re-gain his composure while straightening his jacket. "Shuichi, what are you-"

"I said be quiet, Tohma," Shuichi reminded him, raising his voice. He walked over to his boss's desk, placed his left hand on it, and rested his right hand -the one holding the knife- against Tohma's neck. Tohma gazed at the knife, then back at Shuichi. This was some deep shit he was in, and he couldn't think of any way out for a change.

Somehow managing to keep impressive control over the knife, Shuichi climbed on top of his boss's desk, and looked straight into his turquoise eyes. "I hate you so much, Tohma. For so long, you've tried to destroy Yuki's and my relationship. I don't understand why you'd do something like that, but I want you to understand one thing: Yuki is mine, and you are going to stay away from him, is that clear?"

Tohma narrowed his eyes. "As far as we're concerned, _Eiri_ should be mine. We were all doing fine until you came hoarding in here like an idiot. You deliberately guided Eiri away from me leisurely, it's pathetic. I can think of no reason as to understand why he would consider you his 'lover,' especially since all you do is cause him trou-" He was cut off by a sharp sting on his throat. The idiot had cut him! He was actually serious about this! Tohma grabbed his neck, which was bleeding furiously. A stream of red trailed down the side of his gasping mouth.

"How dare you say such things, you lunatic? Have you forgotten that I am the holder of your life at the moment? If you value this pathetic excuse of an existence you possess, then_ suggest _you shut the hell up!"

Shuichi was about to swing at Tohma again when a hand punched him in the jaw. This caused him to fly off the desk, onto the floor. On his way down, he'd unknowingly let go of the knife, which inserted itself in his right palm, cutting him as deeply as he'd cut Tohma.

"Damn it, you bastard! I swear to hell I'll make you pay for that!" Shuichi screamed loudly.

The blonde recovered from his wound, and quickly made his way toward Shuichi. With lightning speed, he forced the knife from the boy's palm, and pointed it toward him.

"Are you done yet?" Tohma chuckled. "I am quite pleased, Shuichi. You've now given me an excuse to kill you," he stated in a dangerously low tone. His eyes were darkened with an unbelievable amount of disgust and pride.

Shuichi looked at Tohma, and smirked. "Don't think you've won just yet, Tohma. I am not as stupid as you may think I am; I came with a backup weapon. I think it will help put you in your place."

Looking the blonde straight in the eye, Shuichi slowly guided his hand toward his coat pocket, and took out a far more frightening weapon. True to his word, Tohma was certainly put in his place.

The cotton-candy haired boy stood up, and made his way toward Tohma, who still had the knife pointed at him. With a smirk, Shuichi smacked the knife out of his hands with the gun he now possessed.

The older man inhaled a sharp intake of breath. He knew he was outweighed now; there was nothing he could do. Although, granted, he was _much_ stronger than Shuichi, he did not acquire the training necessary to hold off a gun. Tohma sighed; he'd lost this one, and it was entirely his fault.

Shuichi gently rested his hands, along with the gun on Tohma's chest. He brought his face threateningly close to the elder's. Their noses were touching, and their lips were merely an inch apart. Gazing into his boss's frightened eyes, Shuichi spoke seductively." Are you ready for your punishment now?" The blonde glanced at him, a defeated look in his eyes. Shuichi understood his answer.

Shuichi smiled and closed the distance between the two. Gradually guiding his way down Tohma's chest, he rested his hands on his stomach, pushed Tohma onto the desk, and climbed on top of him. Everything currently on the surface fell to the floor: all the demo tapes, more than crappy "pity" letters, and contracts. At this time, those were the furthest things on either's mind.

The pink-haired boy forced his tongue into Tohma's mouth, earning a slight groan in return. He smirked against his boss's lips, and departed. He kissed the corner of Tohma's mouth, and made a wet trail down to his neck. He began to gently clean it with his tongue, smiling.

"Moushiwake arimasen. I didn't really mean to cut you. Please...understand that my goal here is not to kill you." Shuichi stated in a loving voice. Tohma was disgusted. He was not an idiot; he could tell the boy's "plans" were not that simple.

Shuichi once again started to lick Tohma's neck, which again, he was rewarded with a groan. He slid his left hand down the blonde's chest to the first button on his reddened jacket, and began to fumble with it.

Once the blood was cleaned from the older man's neck, Shuichi kissed his way back to his mouth, which was panting slightly. This time, the kiss was hard and demanding, and Tohma preferred it this way. If he had to be within Shuichi's mercy, he did not wish to be babied like so. He was a man, and he could take pain like one.

Shuichi managed to unbutton the entire jacket, and slid his hand underneath Tohma, to lift him up. This caused him to grind his hips into Shuichi's, which erected a breathy moan from each man.

Loosing his patience, the boy tugged the jacket off, and threw it across the room. With the gun still in hand, he released himself from Tohma, and stood up. Pointing the gun at his boss's head, Shuichi demanded he stood up, to which his boss complied.

"Undress."

Tohma felt embarrassed...even more so, in fact. Not only did he feel embarrassed; he felt ashamed, and pathetic. He was about to be raped, and possibly killed by a boy nearly half his age. He was completely at Shindou's mercy, and he felt lost. With a slight scowl, he slid the clothes off his body.

Once he was done, for the first time in his life, he felt self-conscious. Shuichi was looking him over like an idiot, wearing that damnable smirk of his. He began to rid himself of his own clothes. This time, it was Tohma who was staring.

Shuichi chuckled. "I'm glad you like what you see, Tohma. I know I do." He pointed the gun toward the knife on the floor by the door. "Go get that for me...unless you'd rather play with this," he said while pointing to the gun, which was once again pointed at Tohma.

A little dazed, the elder obeyed, walking over to the knife, and picking it up. Slowly, he made his way back to Shuichi, and handed it to him. There was no use in being afraid anymore; what was coming _was_ coming, and being afraid wouldn't stop it for a second. Tohma now wanted to take back his thought about not being babied. The reality had finally dawned on him; he was going to get sliced, many, many times with that knife, and perhaps the idiot would go as far as using the gun. Tohma had obviously miss-judged the younger one; he was much smarter than accounted for. The blonde prayed to no-one in particular that this wouldn't be his last mistake. Well, that this wouldn't be his last day alive was more like it.

Shuichi tilted his head toward the sofa on the other side of the office. "Go."

Tohma walked over, and sat down, waiting. The pink haired boy soon followed, and instructed Tohma to lie down and spread his legs wide, which he did. Then he situated himself on top of the older man in a sitting position.

"What do you think I want to do, Tohma?" He was at a loss for words. "I want you to admit that Yuki is mine, and will never be yours. Tell me you'll stop trying to ruin us."

"No."

Shuichi made a "tsk" sound, and once again, rose from Tohma. He walked over to his coat, and grabbed something new. The blonde gasped when he saw what the boy held this time.

Shuichi made his way back to Tohma, and forced his hands behind his back. He bent his arms in a non-natural angle, and clasped chains on them. He then went to Tohma's feet and did the same, only spacing them apart extensively.

Shuichi once again lay on top of Tohma, and placed the knife at his shoulder blade. "I will make you scream in pain. I will make you suffer," Shuichi said in a sing-song voice. He violently struck the knife down Tohma's chest to his waist, erecting a scream from the older man. He smiled, and brought his lips to the blonde's ears. "That's what I want to hear..." He said huskily before licking the soft tissue.

Tohma began to shake violently. The pink haired boy had cut him dreadfully deep, and he was bleeding awfully. He wished he could slip into unconsciousness at this point, but that cut had awakened his body fully, to his dismay.

Shuichi smirked. "Wow Tohma, you look very sexy right now." True to his words, the blonde really was a sight to see at the moment. He had a dazed look on his face (which could easily be confused with a pleasurable one), and his eyes were now incredibly darkened with lust. Shuichi could tell he'd now given up completely; he was dead hard, and he wasn't going to fight anymore.

Shuichi smirked. Now the punishing could really begin.

Ha, there's the first chapter. I was up for a little while making it. Sorry I stopped it there, but I have to go to bed; it's almost twelve thirty (AM) here, and since I have school tomorrow, I need to get up at six. You guys should be happy I'm so dedicated to you. Now review, or I shall not post the next chapter

Also, I know Shuichi is out of character, beside the fact that he'd never fuck Tohma (in reality, I mean. We all know he just dreams about it every night xD), he'd never rape anybody. I do not think this is so out of character, I mean, Shuichi is terribly emotional, but what if he were to take it out a different way...other than crying I mean? Whoot! They need to make an f'ed-up gravi-movie where everyone rapes everybody! That would be the sexiest thing EVER!

You guys, if you review my story saying it's ooc, then good for you. I already told you it is, and anyone can plainly see it is, so what's the point in even saying that? If you want to, go ahead, I won't hound you down or anything, don't worry. Still, it is your opinion to say so, and I'd like to thank you for reviewing my story, regardless. Just keep in mind that stories don't have to be completely in character, and as I said before...Shu and Tohma period is ooc, so does it really matter? This is purely smut, so let's just be happy Tohma's getting his ass kicked, that sexy bitch

Word Bank:

Hai- Yes  
Moushiwake arimasen- Formal way of saying "I'm sorry"   
-kun- Suffix used at the end of boys' names to express kindness or familiarity. Sometimes used by men among friends when acknoledging a lover or something. If you notice, Tohma calls Shuichi "Shindou-kun".  
-san- Most common suffix used, and is equivalent to Mr., Miss., etc

Seth- Thank you for reviewing, but I have to erase your review (sad face). Although I appreciate your advice, I did not need it, and you basically spoiled my entire second chapter (don't worry, I know it wasn't purposefully done). I think since you were talking about chapter two, you should have just waited a bit until I posted it to see what I had in store, because I was already planning on doing those things. Also, if you want to suggest things to authors, you should do it in am email, so you don't need to worry about giving things away. Please understand that I am not trying to be mean or offensive, and I am not taking what you said as thus because I can see you only have the best intensions, and I wish to thank you.


End file.
